


the flirty frangipani

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry has a new admirer.





	the flirty frangipani

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond. With hinny? You’re the best!

“Kiss me!” demanded the plant in a breathless voice. The pink petals moved in a suggestive manner, like a woman smiling coyly.  

“Ginny,” said Harry. “The plant is making moves on me again.” 

The plant hopped closer. Dirt spilled from the pot as two larger petals beckoned him to come near. “Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

The Flirty Frangipani was a strange collaboration from George and Neville. Originally meant as a gag gift, there was a serious market for lonely people who wanted a plant that could only speak in terrible pick-up lines. Of course, this meant everyone George and Neville knew got one as a gift for underestimating their initial sales. 

Ginny, who was catching up on her Quidditch reading from the couch, laughed. 

“It’s  _looking_  at me again.”

The petals puckered like lips. 

“Come over here, you tall drink of water.” 

Startled, it took Harry a moment to realize it was Ginny speaking this time. She had  _perfected_  the plant’s tone, but it helped that she was grinning over her magazine.  

“Two can play,” she reminded him with a wink. 


End file.
